Darth Boo
by Z-King
Summary: Darth Vader lord of the Sith has come to get the plans of the death star and take it to a more secret location away from the Rebels….But why does he look like a giant Chicken?


Note: Well if you remember from my last fanfic that I would try to make a story once a month, well I wont make any promise on that one but I will try.

Darth Boo.

By Z-King

Space the finale forntier- What! Wrong scifi show. Let's try again…A long time ago in a galaxy, far, far, away and you knew the rest! Any way deep in space a giant space station, in the shape of a golf ball… Wait I mean a moon called the Death Star. Within it holds an army of stormtroopers and other officers who wait for the arrival of DRATH VADER!(bum bum bummmm) The right hand man of the Emperor! The whole station was soon altered to the arrival of an Imperial shuttle (Translation to all the star wars nerds out there a Lamda-class T-4a shuttle). The shuttle soon made a entrance in side of the death star. All the crew lined up waiting for there guest to arrive.

"Here he comes," said one imperial officer to his fellow officers.

"I hear he fought in the clone wars," whispered the second one.

"I hear he hunted down all the reaming Jedi," whispered the third one.

Then the shuttle opened up. The troopers and officers stand up straight in attention. Foots steps where heard coming down then came out a tall dark armored being, wearing and helmet that covered his entire face and a long black cape. For this was DARTH VADER!( bum bum bummmmmmmm) Yes now but the only thing strange about him (besides the breathing thing) was that his appearance was not humanoid but was strangely bid like!

"He looks like a chicken!" cried one the stormtroopers. That outburst caused the three Imperial officers to gasp in shock, and also making the other stormtroopers to move away form the one who spoke.

"Soldier! Do you want to get killed!" said the first Imperial officer (I'm just going to label the officers in numbers cause there the guys we don't care about right fans?)

"But he's a chicken I tell you! A GIANT CHICKEN!" cried the trooper.

"MEN! Take him away before he gets us all killed!" commanded on of the officers, as two Stormtroopers dragged the one away while he was shouting. "Come on! Am I the only one who sees a giant chicken here?!"

"Forgive me, Lord Vader, I'll have him checked on right away," said one of the Imperial officer. (You know what? I'm just going to number them through out the story!)

"I assume, Lord Vader you are here for the plans for this station?" asked Imperial officer 1.

"BAWK!" cried Darth chicken….Yipe I mean Darth Vader (BUM BUM- WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!)

"Good!" smiled the officer, who did not really understand but was to afraid to ask.

"Well here you go Lord…."

But just as Imperial officer 1 was just about to give him the plans. A second Imperial shuttle appeared and land next to the first one.

"What's going on?" said Imperial Officer 2.

"Who's shuttle is that?" asked Imperial Officer 1.

"I don't know. Do you know, Lord Vader?" asked Imperial Officer 3.

"Bawk," clucked Darth Vader.

Than the shuttle opened up and dark figure slowly waked out. It's form was human like but was covered in black armor, a long black cape, a black helmet that covered his face. (Black is very trendy you know?) This figure was the real DATH VADER! (…..good you stopped now that- BUM BUM BUM! RATS oh well back to the story.)

Soon the 2nd Darth Vader spoke in a cool dark voice that sends a shiver down your neardy spine. "I am here for the plans for the Death…."

The real Darth Vader paused as he looked at his chicken counterpart. Now since both are wearing full body armor you can not see there facial expressions but if you could you would see that the chicken Darth Vader was showing a terrified look, while the real Darth Vader is showing an angry face, while the rest of the people in the Death Star were shocked and confused (idiots are they not?)

"There are two, Lord Vaders?!" said Imperial Officer 1.

"Can't be!" cried Imperial Officer 2.

"But which one is the real Lord Vader?" asked Imperial Officer 3.

The human Darth Vader (aka the real one.) looked at the three officers and said in what sounds like an annoyed tone. "Are you kidding me?"

The human Darth Vader lifted his right hand and using the power of the force! He removed the other Vader's armor off to revel…A CHICKEN! (Chicken Boo to say the lest.)

All the officers and stormtroppers gave a big shocking gasp.

"THAT"S NOT THE REAL VADER!" cried Imperial Officer 1. "HE"S A GIANT CHICKEN!"

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS A CHICKEN!" shouted the Stormtrooper (the one who already figured it out) from the other room.

"He is more than that" said Darth Vader. "He is a rebel spy! Shoot him!"

And so by the command of Darth Vader all the stormtroopers fired there laser weapons on the false Vader Chicken Boo.

"Bawk!" screamed Chicken Boo as he ran away from the lasers. Thankfully Stormtroopers have terrible aims so the lasers missed him.

And with the amazing scene that you only see in cartoons Chicken Boo ran straight into a T-fighter (oh what ever those tie shape ships are called.) and zoomed out of there!

Meanwhile inside Darth Vader looks out the window with the three Imperial Officers behind him.

"Umm sir?" said one of the officers in fear. " The umm impostor took the plans."

If you could see Darth Vader's face right now well it would not be pretty. (Counting the rest of his face of course)

Darth Vader turned to look at his officers and said. "We will deal with that soon but right now answer me this, with one of you really thought that chicken was me?" he said as he took out his lightsaber.

The three Officers in fear pointed to each other and said. "HIM!"

Meanwhile at a secret rebel base that will not be mentioned other wise I would get shot (though crowd) Chicken Boo meets up with a Rebel officer and Princess Leia wearing a white dress (Not her metal bikini!) and having her hair in a strange dounaut shape on either side of the face.

"Thank you. Giving us the empire's plan will helps a lot in the long run," said Leia.

"Bawk!" said Chicken Boo saluting. Then walking off somewhere.

"Umm, Princess," said the Rebel officer. "You do realize that man is a chicken?"

"As long as he's not a Gungan I'm fine," said Leia as headed to a ship.

And as Chicken Boo walks off into the alien sunset we here a song in the background sung by a very popular character. (Take a guess)

Guest singer** :Wear a disguise to look like human you do. **

**But a man you are not. A chicken you are Boo.**

The

End

Well that's it for this. Personally not one of my best but eh, and also I hope I have not offended any Star Wars fans out there. This story was made for laughs.


End file.
